Now You All Know
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Just because Tsuna and Hibari are dating does not mean that bullies have stopped bothering him. Well that is until a jealous and violent prefect shows them and everyone they know what happens when you touch what is rightfully his. Sequel to You Can't Hide From Me, 1827. Hope you all enjoy! (Made some changes to this)


**Now You All Know**

**A KHR! Fic**

**Sequel to **_**You Can't Hide From Me**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! or its characters.**_

"I don't get it!" Gokudera complained in an irritated tone as he and Yamamoto were eating lunch at their usual spot on the school's roof. "Why is the Tenth spending so much time in the reception room while I'm wasting my precious time with you?!"

"Maa maa Gokudera," the baseball fanatic said with his usual smile, "I'm sure he's fine."

"And how would you know?! I'm telling you, something's going on here! Have you noticed how that disciplinary committee bastard has been getting too close to the Tenth lately?"

"Well about that…um…" Before the Rain guardian could finish his sentence, he remembered what Reborn told him when they were in the nurse's office. The tiny hitman's words echoed in Yamamoto's head, _'It would be best if Gokudera is kept in the dark about Dame Tsuna and Hibari or else he'll have another conniption.'_ "Oh um, never mind." the baseball fanatic said trying to feign innocence.

The silver haired teen furrowed his eyebrow at the other who was diverting his eyes to the side. "What; do you know something that I don't you baseball idiot?"

The ebony haired teen furiously shook his head with a nervous smile, "Nope, not at all."

Gokudera did not buy into Yamamoto's words. "You know something, so spill it!" the aqua green eyed male said in anger.

"I swear I don't." the tan colored eyed teen said holding his hands up in defense.

"Yes you do; as the Tenth's right hand man, I deserve to know what's going on with him, so talk!"

"I can't say!" Yamamoto said nervously before Gokudera kept grilling him for information on what was going on with the young Vongola leader.

* * *

**(At the same time…)**

In the school's reception room, Hibari was sitting at his desk in his desk chair as Tsuna was sitting on his lap, nervously eating his bento. What tickled the DC chairman was how cute the brunet looked. His cheeks were colored bright pink and he was quite fidgety as he was eating. Despite the two teens dating for at least two months, Tsuna still acted so shy around Hibari, but he didn't complain. The smaller teen's very presence kept him at ease no matter how he acted.

As Tsuna was eating, he could feel his lover's intense gaze on him. He stopped eating and turned to him with a bashful look in his chocolate colored eyes. "Um Kyoya, I thought you were working." Tsuna said shyly.

Hibari gave a small chuckle before chastely kissing the smaller's cheek. That action made Tsuna's blush grow even darker and spread to the tip of his ears. "Now how can I concentrate on work when there is a cute herbivore sitting in my lap?"

"Oh Kyoya, you're so embarrassing!" the brunet cried in a flustered.

A lustful look arose in Hibari's steel eyes as he leaned into Tsuna's reddened ear. "You keep acting like that, I'll do even more embarrassing things to you Tsunayoshi." the ebony haired teen purred in a low, husky tone.

"HIE-E-E-E!" the brunet cried his signature cry which was sweet music to the Cloud guardian's ears.

Once he calmed down, the young Vongola leader went back to eating his lunch. As he picked up a rolled omelet with his chopsticks, Hibari spoke up, "That looks good."

The brunet froze before turning his attention back to his boyfriend, "Oh you want to try it?"

"Yes I would." the steel eyed teen replied as he opened his mouth wide.

Tsuna gave the other a perplexed look, "Um, Kyoya…?"

"I want you to feed it to me of course." Hibari replied before opening his mouth wide again.

The brunet's eyes widened at the request, but decided not to argue against Hibari. Using his chopsticks, Tsuna sheepishly placed the rolled omelet in the Cloud guardian's opened mouth. As he watched Hibari close his mouth over the end of the chopsticks, he face grew redder as he realized something. Once Hibari finished eating the rolled egg, he pulled away and noticed his little herbivore was even redder and jittery than before. "Is there something wrong, Tsunayoshi?"

"Kyoya, we just…um…uh…!"

"We what?"

"W-W-We just shared an indirect kiss!" Tsuna replied in a flustered tone.

There was a brief silence in the room before Hibari's rich laughter broke it which made Tsuna become even redder. As the steel eyed teen finished laughing, a loving grin arose on his face. "If you wanted a direct kiss, you could just say so; there's no need to be shy Tsunayoshi-kun." Hibari said in a teasing tone.

Tsuna's blush intensified at the mocking tone in his boyfriend's voice. He pouted his lips cutely as he cried, "Kyoya, you're so mean!"

Hibari narrowed his lust filled eyes as his predatory smirk grew wider. He leaned into his nervous herbivore's face, close enough to kiss his soft, plump lips. "You keep being cute and I'll show you just how mean I can be."

The brunet shivered at the sultry tone of his lover's voice. He noticed the taller lean in and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Tsuna melted in that kiss; his entire body felt limp. If it wasn't for Hibari's arm wrapped securely around his small waist, he would've collapsed on the other's chest. Even though they have been dating for over a month, Tsuna still got heated over the Cloud guardian's smoldering kisses.

The steel eyed teen sucked on Tsuna's bottom lip at times before sneaking his tongue into that warm little mouth. As Hibari was French kissing the Sky guardian, he opened his eyes halfway and marveled at the sight. His little herbivore was completely flushed and trembling at his touch. The very sight tickled his sadistic nature; he wanted to deluge into more of his little lover's taste. With his free hand, Hibari put Tsuna's bento on top of his desk. After he was done, he placed that same hand under the brunet's top and began caressing his soft, milky chest. Tsuna flinched at the sudden touch which made him break off the kiss and moan lightly. A string of saliva formed when they broke away from each other. The ebony haired teen smirked as he caressed Tsuna's cheek with this other hand which caused Tsuna to look into his eyes. "…K-K-Kyoya…" the chocolate eyed teen panted in between heated breaths with hazed over eyes.

Hibari didn't say a word; he simply gazed lovingly at his precious little lover. As his long fingers ran over Tsuna's pert nipples, it made the Sky guardian shiver with delight. The steel eyed teen leaned in close to Tsuna's reddened ear and whispered in a low, husky tone, "You love to excite me, don't you?"

The brunet shook his head, "N-N-N-No, I'm not…"

The loving smirk on Hibari's face grew wider, "But you do; what a cute yet devious little herbivore I have." he said in amusement before nipping at the smaller's ear. Then he trailed chaste kisses down Tsuna's jawline which made the brunet moan even louder. Those cute little noises enticed Hibari even more. He finally had the little herbivore in his grasp and he was never going to let him go.

The Cloud guardian lightly grasped the brunet's chin forcing him to look up at him. He ran his thumb over those small yet plump lips before leaning in for another kiss. Before their lips could connect with each other, the school bell rung from the room's intercom. Hibari sucked his teeth in annoyance before glaring at the intercom, wanting to bite it to death. Tsuna noticed the strange look on the taller's face. He tilted his head to the side looking at his boyfriend in confusion. "Kyoya, what's wrong?" he asked.

Hibari shook his head as he softened his face up. "It's nothing Tsunayoshi; as much as I hate that we were interrupted, you better get to class before you're late."

"Yeah, I think I better." Tsuna said in slight disappointment as he got off of Hibari's lap and grabbed his bento box.

Hibari noticed the disheartened look in his lover's eyes which made him grin. "You seem to be discouraged, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet flinched at the comment as he turned back towards the taller. A slight blush ran across Tsuna's face as he shyly stared at the floor, "H-H-Honestly, I'd rather stay here than go to class, but…"

Tsuna was interrupted by Hibari placing his hand under his chin and lifting his head up to meet steel colored eyes. The brunet saw the gleam in the Cloud guardian's eyes as the grin grew wider. "You're making it really hard for me to let you leave."

"I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"As much as I would like that, attending classes is important."

"You're right, besides Reborn would kill me for skipping class not to mention Gokudera-kun would storm the building looking for me."

"Well no sense in you getting punished by that baby or having that loud herbivore causing a ruckus in my school."

"Okay then," Tsuna smiled at Hibari before placing a kiss on his cheek which stunned the taller for a second, "I'll see you later, Kyoya."

The ebony haired teen placed his hand against his cheek while he watched Tsuna leave for class. A small smile arose on his face as he walked back to his desk to do some work. _'It seems my little herbivore is getting bolder by the day.'_

* * *

Tsuna quickly headed towards his math class with a loving smile on his face. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he wasn't watching where he was going. At that moment, he bumped into someone's back causing him to fall back on his bottom. The guy he had bumped into was a male classmate who was taller than him with short light blond hair and green eyes. He had two friends standing beside him. He turned and saw the fallen brunet. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." the brunet said as he rubbed his bottom.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna." The Sky guardian flinched at the sound of that voice. He looked up and saw who was talking to him and he wasn't happy at who it was. It was three of his classmates from his math class who have been giving him a hard time. "Now surely, you have some compensation for bumping into me just now." the leader of the group said as his two lackeys snickered.

Tsuna got up on his feet and grabbed his bento box. "No I don't Jirou and even if I did, I wouldn't give it to you." the chocolate eyed teen said trying to walk pass them only to have the three teens block his path.

"Well lookie here guys, Dame Tsuna actually has some balls."

"I'm surprised he does assuming those bodyguards of his aren't here to protect him." one of Jirou's friends said as they all broke in taunting laughter.

"Look I need to get to class before I'm late so bye." Tsuna tried once again to walk past the bullies only to get shoved to the wall by Jirou. Some of the students who were still walking to class heard noticed the action and started to gather around the four students to watch.

As Gokudera and Yamamoto were nearing their class, they saw some students running past them. Yamamoto looked on in curiosity, "I wonder where they're going in such a hurry."

"Who knows and who cares." Gokudera added in a huff.

Two more students ran past them and one of them said, "I hear that Dame Tsuna is getting beaten up again."

"What else is new?" the other student said.

The silver haired teen's eyes widened at the sound of those words. "The Tenth's in trouble; I'm coming Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he ran in the same direction as the other students with Yamamoto running after him, "Wait until I get my hands on those bastards who dare mess with the Tenth!"

"Gokudera, wait!" the Rain guardian called after the rambunctious teen.

As Hibari was leaving his office to begin his afternoon patrol, he heard some noises coming from down the hall. As he looked down the hallway, he noticed a crowd of students gathered in the middle of the corridor instead of being in class. As he got closer to the crowd, he noticed some students stare at him in fright before dispersing to either side. Hibari came across two girls in front of him and called to them, "Hey you two."

The two girls turned around and became giddy that Hibari was talking to them. "Y-Yes Hibari-san?" one of the girls asked blushing slightly.

The ebony haired teen furrowed his eyebrow at the girl's behavior but disregarded it. "Why are all these herbivores hanging in hallway during class time?"

"Ah well, a fight broke loose not too long ago." the girl answered.

Hibari frowned at the reply, "Who's fighting?"

"Three guys and Tsuna-kun." the other girl replied.

At the sound of his herbivore's name, Hibari became infuriated that some weak herbivores would dare to mess with his lover. The look on his face made the two girls tremble in fear as he walked past them into the crowd. The students before Hibari turned around and immediately began to disperse in opposite directions at the sight of the head prefect, scared for their lives.

"Let go of me!" Tsuna cried trying to pry Jirou's hands off of him.

"Not until you do as I say." the blond replied not backing down.

"He really is Dame Tsuna." one of Jirou's friends said as he and the other laughed at the brunet's misfortune.

Tsuna was really getting fed up with his classmates; he was sick of them always giving him a hard time. He frowned at the taller as he said, "Get off of me you pathetic loser."

"What did you call me?!" Jirou asked in an irritated tone.

"You heard me; you're right I maybe not be good at anything, but at least I don't pick on others to prove I'm better. In reality, you're more of loser than I am." Tsuna retorted which made the crowd gasp in shock that the brunet actually stood up for himself.

Jirou gritted his teeth in anger as he tightened his grip on the other's shirt. "Oh Dame Tsuna thinks he's a hot shot now that he has friends? Well I'm gonna show you that you're still a worthless loser!"

The green eyed teen raised up a balled fist ready to punch Tsuna square in the face. The brunet braced himself for the impending pain, but it never came. Instead, his classmate was bashed into the side wall. The Sky guardian's eyes widened to see a silver tonfa was jammed into the guy's jaw which caused some of his teeth to fall out of his mouth. Jirou's friends ran to his side and before they could even get a word out, they felt an icy cold vibe. They looked up and saw Hibari glaring at them in seething rage as a dark, menacing aura surrounded him. Most of the observing students backed away from the angry teen, petrified with fear.

"Move outta the way will ya!" Gokudera said pushing the other students out of the way with Yamamoto trailing behind him. As they finally got to the front of the crowd, the Storm guardian saw his precious leader in need of help. "I'll save you, Tenth!" he proclaimed only to have the baseball fanatic hold him back. "Lemme go you baseball idiot; the Tenth needs me!"

"I think Hibari-san beat you to it." Yamamoto said with his usual smile.

Gokudera looked and saw the disciplinary committee chairman looking down on the suspects. He clenched his teeth in irritation, "Why does that bastard always get in the way of me protecting the Tenth?" Aqua green eyes widened with worry as he said in a panicked tone, "Oh no, don't tell me that he wants to take my place as being the Tenth's right hand man?!"

"Um, no one wants that position, but you." the Rain guardian said with a shaky smile.

"Hey you guys, what's going on to the EXTREME?!" The two teens turned to the side and saw Ryohei smiling at them while waving his hand.

"Oh great; this day just got worse." Gokudera mumbled to himself.

"Hey Ryohei-san," Yamamoto greeted his senior, "we're not sure what's going on; we just got here ourselves."

The ebony haired teen held up his other tonfa as though he was about to strike at any moment. "What do you pathetic weaklings think you're doing?" he asked in seething rage.

Tsuna grew pale and frightened at his lover's deadly fury. He felt his blood run cold and was too petrified to even move a single muscle. The brunet gulped as his fellow peers steered clear of the angered prefect. _'And I thought he was scary looking whenever he sees Mukuro!'_

"W-W-We weren't doing anything, Hibari-san!" Jirou cried in his defense, waving his hands back and forth as his friends nodded their heads to defend him.

"Oh really, because from where I stood, it looked like you were harassing what's mine." Hibari said with a dangerous look in his eyes

The observing students heard Hibari's words and were mumbling to each other, wondering what the prefect meant. Jirou's eyes widened in shock as he understood what the other teen meant, "You can't possibly mean you actually like Dame Tsuna?!"

In a brief second, Hibari had the tonfa that he threw at Jirou's neck, glaring at him. "First of all, I really hate that nickname you pathetic herbivores give him, and second of all what if I do?" he said in a low, menacing voice.

"Uh…nothing!" the scared blond replied immediately.

The skylark rose to his feet and walked towards Tsuna. Before the Sky guardian could even say anything, Hibari wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him close to his body which made the crowd gasp in shock. "Now listen up herbivores, Sawada Tsunayoshi is mine and anyone who says otherwise or harasses him in any way, I'll take great pleasure in biting you to death." the ebony haired teen said with a dangerous smirk.

Tsuna's face grew bright red at his lover's declaration as he timidly turned his head to the side. There was a brief silence throughout the hall until it was broken by the squeals of delight from the female students. "Oh I knew it!" one girl squealed as the other girls screamed with joy getting pictures with their phones. The boys were completely shocked at the news, but were too scared for their lives to go against the skylark.

"Tsuna and Hibari are dating to the EXTREME?! Where was I when this happened?!" the Sun guardian asked, amazed by the news.

"You were probably out on your daily run around town." Yamamoto answered.

"Oh yeah; what an EXTREME run that was!" At that moment, Ryohei looked down and asked, "What's up with Octopus head?"

"Huh?" The baseball fanatic looked down and saw Gokudera lying on the ground, out like a light. "Oh no, not again." Yamamoto lifted the unconscious teen up, "Well, I better get him to the nurse…again."

"I'll help ya to the EXTREME!" the white haired teen replied as he helped his junior classmate take Gokudera to the nurse's office.

"Alright you herbivores clear out and get to class." Hibari ordered the students before the hallway was completely cleared in a matter of seconds. Using his peripheral vision, the steel eyed teen noticed the three students who were harassing Tsuna trying to escape. At that moment, they halted by the sound of Hibari's voice, "Where do you three think you're going?"

The three teens turned around shook in fright at the angry look on the skylark's face, "Um, you said everybody go to class." one of Jirou's friends answered.

"The weak herbivores who thought they were going to get away with harassing my herbivore were implied."

"L-L-Look, we won't mess with him anymore we swear!" Jirou stammered as his friends nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could believe that, but I don't. I think it's time I teach you weaklings a lesson."

"T-That's not necessary!" one of Jirou's friends said cowering in fear.

"Oh I insist." Before Hibari prepared for his assault, he let go of Tsuna which caused him to come out of his stupor. Then he said to the smaller, "Tsunayoshi, would you go wait for me in my office?"

"But Kyoya, I got to go class before I'm…uh…" A panicked look arose on the young Vongola's face when Hibari turned to him with a dangerous smile on his face.

"Tsunayoshi, don't make me repeat myself." the ebony haired teen said in a threatening tone despite the look on his face.

"…I'm on my way there now!" the brunet replied as he quickly headed for the reception room.

"Now then, where was I; oh yes." Hibari turned to the cowering teens raising up his tonfas to prepare for attack. A merciless look arose in his steel colored eyes as a dangerous smirk grew on his face, "It's time to bite you weaklings to death."

* * *

Once Tsuna arrived at the reception room, he could hear the cries of pain and agony echoing from down the hall. The brunet sighed, "Even though those guys got on my nerves, I kinda feel sorry for them." As he entered the room, the screams from his classmates grew even louder, "Now I really feel bad for them."

At that moment, the brunet felt a sudden chill come up out of nowhere. "Is it me, or did it just get cold in here." He began to grow terrified as he felt a familiar, eerie presence, "Oh no, it's not…"

"Hello Tsunayoshi-kun." a familiar voice said in his ear.

Tsuna jumped as he turned around and saw the last person he didn't expect to see grinning at him. "M-M-Mukuro?!"

"I see you're just as excited to see me as I am to see you." the blue pineapple haired teen said in amusement.

"S-S-S-So…um, what brings you here?"

"Well I noticed some interesting things going on at Nanimori, so I just stopped by." Then a small frown arose on the illusionist's face, "Now I'm starting to wish I hadn't."

Tsuna gave the taller a perplexing look, "Why is that?" _'Not that I'm complaining.'_

"Because I found out my precious Tsunayoshi-kun is taken by that vicious skylark." Mukuro took one of the smaller's hands in his gloved hands and gave a small sigh, "If only we weren't interrupted that lovely afternoon, then that would've been me proclaiming that you were mine."

The Sky guardian gave a shaky laugh while diverting his eyes, "Yeah well…"

Mukuro then began to smile, "Well even though you're with that skylark, that doesn't mean I'll give up on you."

"Huh?!" Tsuna jerked his head back towards the red blue eyed teen giving him a crazed look.

The Mist guardian chuckled as he brought the smaller's knuckles to his lips. "If you should ever get tired of that vicious skylark, you know where to find me." Just then, Mukuro felt a threatening presence enter the room, "Alas Tsunayoshi-kun, our time together has been cut short yet again."

Before the chocolate eyed teen could even get a word out, he was immediately pulled back into someone's arms. He looked up and squeaked in fear at the sight of Hibari looking as though he was going to commit mass murder. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my property, you pineapple headed bastard?" the ebony haired teen growled in anger.

Mukuro simply chuckled at the question, unfazed by the Cloud guardian's rage. "Yes well, doing what others tell me isn't really my strong point. And you can relax, I didn't do anything to Tsunayoshi-kun; we were just talking."

"I don't care what you were doing, just stay away from him or I'll…"

"You'll bite me to death; yeah I get it." the illusionist interrupted, "You don't need to paint a picture; I know when I'm not welcomed."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrow at his Mist guardian, _'Since when?'_

"I'm really not in the mood for fight so I'll take my leave, skylark." The red blue eyed teen turned to Tsuna with a loving grin. "So long for now Tsunayoshi-kun and remember that my offer still stands." Mukuro said with a wink before disappearing in a shroud of mist.

Once the illusionist was gone, Tsuna sighed heavily in relief, "I can never handle that guy when I see him."

"Tsunayoshi," The Sky guardian flinched at the sound of his name. His chocolate colored eyes peered up and he squeaked in fear at the irritated look on Hibari's face. "Y-Y-Y-Yes Kyoya?" the brunet stammered.

"Did that pineapple headed bastard do something to you?" the DC chairman asked in an angry tone.

Tsuna furiously shook his head, waving his hands back and forth. "N-N-No, he didn't do anything…well he touched my hand, but…HIE-E-E-E!" The young Vongola leader freaked at the intensive glare his lover had, "b-b-but nothing else; I swear!"

Hibari groaned heavily at his herbivore's explanation. He was angry that not only those three students touched Tsuna, but someone he hated did as well. Despite that, there was no point in dwelling on it now that the illusionist is gone, but he vowed to make him pay next time. "So," the young prefect turned to Tsuna, "you didn't hurt those guys too badly did you?"

"I simply bit them to death for touching and harassing what's mine, nothing more."

A shaky smile arose on the brunet's face, _'I'll take that as a yes.'_ At that moment, his cheeks began to grow bright red as he recalled Hibari proclaiming their relationship to the entire student body. "Um Kyoya, while I appreciate what you did for me, aren't you worried what people will say now that they know about us?" Tsuna asked shyly.

"Now Tsunayoshi, do you honestly think I care what those other herbivores have to say?"

The brunet diverted his eyes to the side, _'Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question. Kyoya isn't someone who let's what others say get to him…or allows them to tell the tale.'_ "…Oh I believe you. Well I better get to class now; thanks again, Kyoya."

Before the Sky guardian could take another step, his boyfriend's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Not so fast, Tsunayoshi; there's something that still needs to be done."

Tsuna looked at the other in confusion, "What's that?"

A sly smirk arose on Hibari's face as he stared at the smaller teen with playful, lust filled eyes. Tsuna became hesitant at the look as his body began to quiver and his lips trembled. As Hibari stared at his herbivore, he became quite amused at Tsuna's frightened expression. He never got tired of his lover's cute behavior; he loved it when Tsuna looked like a timid little animal. "I need to disinfect you; you're dirty from those pathetic herbivores touching you with their filthy hands."

The brunet gulped heavily, paralyzed in fear to what was coming next. _'Why do I get the feeling that Kyoya's meaning of disinfect is different from my meaning of it?'_

* * *

In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with nothing but sounds of pleasurable and heated moans and cries. Tsuna was stripped down to nothing except the buttoned shirt he wore under his black sweater vest. It was currently unbuttoned and down to his elbows. He was sitting in Hibari's lap while the young prefect was caressing his bare flesh and licking it every chance he got. The brunet's moans grew louder and louder at every touch the taller made. Hibari kept biting at his heated flesh, leaving noticeable hickeys on his milky skin before licking them. Heat and need began to build up inside of Tsuna as his moans escalated throughout the room. They were pained yet heated sounds that made the prefect want to play with him even more than he wanted to in the beginning. The brunet would have cum a long time ago, but Hibari had his tie tied around his leaking member preventing him from doing so. "K-K-Kyoya…ha-a-a-a!" Tsuna moaned.

Hibari ceased with savoring his herbivore's neck, but began to fondle with his pert nipples which hardened the more he touched them. "Yes Tsunayoshi?" the Cloud guardian asked in an amused yet lustful tone.

"P-P-P-Please let me…cum…ah-h-h!" the young Vongola leader cried due to the taller tugging his nipples hard.

"Now if I did that, you wouldn't have learned your lesson." Hibari replied as he stuck his tongue in the smaller's ear and licked it before biting his earlobe. The sudden touch made Tsuna quiver even more and his cries even louder. The ebony haired teen was so tickled by his lover's reactions; the way the brunet squirmed at his touch made him feel so alive. At that moment, the skylark brought his hand down to Tsuna's twitching member and began pumping it which made the smaller teen fall into a complete euphoric state.

Salty tears came to the brim of Tsuna's eyes as his need to release grew even more. He really needed to cum, but his lover wouldn't let him and it was torture. "I've l-l-learned my lesson Kyoya, I s-s-swear!"

"Oh you have, have you?" Hibari asked in a lustful tone, grinning at the adorable sight. "Then what have you learned, Tsunayoshi?"

"N-N-N-Not to let a-anyone touch me…ugn…ha-a-a-a!" the brunet desperately cried as his hot tears ran down his reddened cheeks.

"And why is that?"

"Because…B-B-Because…ah-h-h!"

Hibari began pumping Tsuna's hardened member even faster which made the smaller scream out in ecstasy. He could tell that the other was nearing his breaking point, but he didn't care. All the ebony haired teen cared about was making his little lover realized who he belonged to. A sadistic smirk arose on his face, "I can do this all day if want, herbivore."

"No p-p-please; I-I-I can't last much l-longer!"

"Then finish your sentence then." the prefect said while placing chaste kisses down Tsuna's wet, yet warm cheeks.

"B-B-Because I belong t-to…you Kyoya, so please let me cum!" the chocolate eyed teen cried out at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard him.

The loving smirk on Hibari's face grew at his lover's words. He ceased pumping Tsuna's member and untied his tie from around it. Once he did, Tsuna cried as strands of creamy white liquid spurted out of his hardened member like water from a garden hose. The brunet's cum landed not only on Hibari's hand, but all over his bare yet milky chest. The prefect brought his hand to his lips and began licking the creamy substance off, savoring every single bit of it.

When he was finished, Hibari stared at his sweet lover and was completely entranced by how completely ravished he looked. Tsuna was resting his head against the taller's shoulder with narrowed, hazy chocolate eyes. His glistening lips were parted due to his heavy breathing. In DC chairman's eyes, Tsuna was the pinnacle of loveliness; he looked so irresistible just beckoning him to ravish him to no end. Gazing at his lover's current state awakened the primal beast that laid dormant within him. At that moment, the ebony haired teen pulled Tsuna off his lap and forced him on his back. He noticed the smaller giving him a questioning look as he asked, "Kyoya, what are you doing?"

The DC chairman simply chuckled at the question as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, one button at a time with one hand. "You should know better than to arouse me so much, because it makes me lose control." He took both of Tsuna's wrists in one hand and placed them above his head so he couldn't escape. Once his herbivore was completely pinned down, a cat like smirk arose on the young prefect's face. He licked his lips while drinking in the sight of his alluring little lover. "Oh and you can forget about going to class because you won't be leaving this room for a while, Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a low, sensuous tone as he captured his herbivore's soft, plump lips with his before completely devouring him.

* * *

By the time their rigorous love making was over, school was over for the day. Tsuna fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, exhausted from their passionate activity. He was laying on the couch in his clothes and completely cleaned up. Covering him like a blanket was Hibari's black uniform jacket. The said teen was sitting beside his sleeping lover's head, running his hand through his soft brown locks. At that moment, the prefect heard small, soft taps against his window. Hibari looked up and saw Hibird pecking at the glass, wanting to be let in. The teen got up, walked towards the window, unlocked it and slid it open. Once the window was opened, the little yellow bird flew into the room and nestled in Tsuna's bushy hair like it was its nest. Hibari gave a small smile at the sight until a childlike voice said, "Such a cute sight, isn't it?"

Hibari turned around and saw Reborn standing on the windowsill. "What are you doing here, baby?" the steel eyed teen asked with a small frown.

"Well I was wondering why Dame-Tsuna wasn't in class and now I know why." the tiny hitman replied.

"Are you staying long, or are you here to finally fight me?"

"No, I think you have your hands full already. I just came here to tell you make sure you have Tsuna home before dinner." Before the Sun Arcobaleno departed, he turned to the prefect and said, "Don't tell him I said this, but I was very impressed with how he handled himself with those delinquents before you showed up."

Once Reborn left by jumping out of the window, Hibari shook his head as he closed it. "That's one sneaky baby; now I understand what Tsunayoshi is talking about." He walked back over to his slumbering herbivore and sat back on the couch. As he petted Tsuna's hair, the brunet snuggled in close to his leg with a dreamy smile on his face, "Kyoya…"

A loving smile arose on the ebony haired teen's face as he chastely kissed the smaller's forehead. "You maybe a little late for dinner." he said softly to himself as he continued to watch his precious lover and pet sleep soundly.

* * *

**OMAKE**

The next day, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were eating lunch in their usual spot on the school's roof. As they were eating, Yamamoto spoke with his usual smile, "I gotta say Tsuna, you and Hibari-san are the talk of the school."

"You're telling me; a lot of things have been happening since yesterday. The guys that used to bully me have apologized to me and or gave me money they took from me weeks ago." Tsuna added.

The Rain guardian laughed as he continued, "And the girls are certainly giving you a lot of attention too."

The brunet sheepishly laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah; apparently they're really interested and accepting of our relationship. They are always wanting to know the details of what we do when we're alone and other things. Whenever Kyoya and I are seen together, they are itching to get a photo of us."

The baseball fanatic grinned, "You're really popular, Tsuna."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Um, Tenth?" Gokudera asked the brunet.

"Yes Gokudera-kun?"

"Are you and that disciplinary bastard really a couple?"

The Sky guardian sheepishly nodded as a light blush ran across his face, "Yes we are; I really like him and he makes me happy."

The silver haired teen sighed heavily, "Well I may not like him, but for your sake Tenth, I'll try to get along with him."

Tsuna smiled graciously at his friend for being so understanding, "Thank you Gokudera-kun; you're such a good friend."

The Storm guardian was completely touched by his precious leader's words as he smiled triumphantly. "Anything for you Tenth; I'll always stand by you and your decisions! And if that guy ever hurts you, I'll blow him to kingdom come; you have my word as your devoted right-hand man!"

"…Thank you Gokudera-kun…I think." Tsuna said with a shaky smile as Yamamoto laughed at his friends.

**The End**

**A/N:**** Sorry it took me so ****long**** you guys, but I finally got the sequel for **_**You Can't Hide From Me**_** uploaded. I hope it lives up to your expectations and that you enjoyed reading it. Who knows, there may be a sequel to this story coming soon. In the meantime, remember to review and let me know what you all think! Happy reading, my peeps!**


End file.
